


Fighting For A Little More Time

by felicitous



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pining, Rough Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitous/pseuds/felicitous
Summary: While trying to build his relationship with the Olympian Gods, Zagreus accidentally brings his favorite gods keepsake with him all the way to the surface. Faced with his one of his greatest fears and wet dreams, he must act quick to keep everything from falling apart.
Relationships: Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	Fighting For A Little More Time

If Zagreus was being honest with himself, he was amazed he’d beaten his father this time. Not because there had been anything particularly wrong with his run, but because he had forgotten to change his keepsake not just once, but three times. He had initially brought the vial of blood that Ares had given him as he was working on gaining the gods favor. He told himself it was just to help set his mothers plan in motion, but deep down he knew that wasn’t the only reason he wanted the warring gods attention. However, as the keepsake offered him no real boost after the first boon, he would usually switch it after leaving tartarus, but he’d forgotten to do so this time. He also forgot to swap it out every other chance he had when he was between the major sections of the Underworld.

His father hadn’t mentioned it though, if he even noticed the vial of blood in place of the butterfly he normally had. Thankfully, he was still able to get through thanks to the sheer number of boons he’d been able to accept from Ares and the massive amount of Doom he could inflict. So now that his father had returned to the Underworld, he took a moment to catch his breath. His adrenaline was still high, his ears pounding with the sound of his own rushing blood. It had been close. His body ached with cuts and bruises and he had a feeling that even his return through the Styx wouldn’t rid him of this ache. Maybe he would take a break when he got back. Hang out in the lounge, or even take a nap.

Once he felt like he could breathe a little easier, he made his way for the exit. He knew he couldn’t reach his mothers cottage, but that didn’t stop him from trying. Part of Zagreus hoped that he might gain some sort of tolerance to the surface the more he continued to push. That hadn’t happened as of yet, but he’d never been the type to give up easy. Plus, he still had to maintain the illusion that he was trying to make it to Olympus.

However, this time when he stepped out of the archway that separated the Mortal world from the Underworld, he found a tall figure waiting for him, running an impatient finger over the edge of their blade. Their fingers smeared through the ever-present blood and doom, flickering up at the sound of his footsteps smouldering in the snow. A smile that was just a little too manic pulled at Ares' features as his gaze swept over Zagreus’ bloodied and battered form. “Ah, my kin, you’ve finally made it.”

“My, my Lord Ares. What, uh, what are you doing here?” Zagreus stammered out, shock, terror, and something else he wasn’t ready to admit to filling him at the sight of the other god. This ruined everything. They weren’t ready to put whatever plan his mother had into motion yet. Not to mention that his presence should have been hidden by Nyx’s powers. Had she done something? Had the Olympians finally wised up to what was really going on?

His mind was running a mile a minute as he tried to figure out how to diffuse the situation. Luckily, he was still close enough to the gate that while he could feel himself fading, it wasn’t at its worst yet. If Ares noticed his nervousness, he paid it little mind. “Why I’ve come to retrieve you. Normally, the sensation of your glorious bloodshed is very distant and hard to place, but this time I could feel you far more clearly. I see you have my gift with you.”

One of Zagreus’ trembling hands moved to the blood vial and he swallowed back his curse. This was his fault. “I, yes. Um, you gave it to me and I wouldn’t have made it without you. I don’t think I can ever thank you enough for all of your help.”

Ares moved a step closer and took Zagreus’ chin in his firm grip, running a rough finger along his lips. “I’m sure you can think of a few ways to thank me once we’ve returned to Olympus. Speaking of which, I see no point in remaining here. While I would not mind keeping you to myself, I’m sure the others will notice your presence soon and they are all very eager to meet you as well.”

Out of nervous habit, Zagreus licked at his lip, tongue brushing against Ares’ thumb as he did, making the gods eyes narrow a fraction. The air around them felt dangerous, a tension that threatened to snap and engulf him any second. He had to do something, say something. “I, I have been looking forward to meeting you as well. But there is something I must confess. I can’t go to Olympus with you just yet.”

Ares’ smile fell and his gaze took on a steely gleam that had a shiver running down the younger gods spine. When he spoke, his tone was cool and clipped, the underlying threat clear. “And why is that, my kin? Is that not why we have been helping you?”

“Yes, it is,” Zagreus answered slowly, unable to look away from the God of War. “But, I know you have mentioned before feeling that I was close to getting out. The truth is that I did, make it out that is, but I, I can’t seem to live away from the Underworld for very long. I’ve been trying to get used to it here and last longer, but I, I can already feel it affecting me.”

Ares’ gaze softened ever so slightly and he let his eyes sweep over Zagreus once again. “Considering how your father is bound to the Underworld, it would make sense for you to be similarly affected. I must say that I am very impressed with your resolve though, pushing so hard to meet your goals.”

The praise from Ares had his heart thundering in his chest and he swallowed against the lump in his throat, resisting the urge to let his tongue brush against the other god’s unmoving finger again. “Thank you, for everything. I assure that I will never give up, and I am sorry you came all this way for nothing.”

A smile pulled at Ares’ lips once more and he closed the little distance that remained between them. “Now I wouldn’t say it was for nothing just yet, my kin. Was I correct in understanding that you do still have some time before you are forced to return.”

For a moment, Zagreus forgot how to breath and he nodded dumbly before his tongue finally found the words. He considered for a moment, that perhaps he was already dead and that this was just a very realistic dream. “I, yes, yes I still have some time, my Lord Ares.”

Ares’ grin turned feral once more and he used his grip on Zagreus’s face to force him to look up at a steeper angle. “So polite. I must say I wasn’t expecting it, but I am not opposed. I do hope you don’t mind the idea of spending your remaining time in my company. I have been looking forward to meeting you for so long, Zagreus, and I would hate to waste this chance.”

Zagreus felt like his knees had turned to jelly and a persistent heat settled low in his stomach. He would say yes to anything that deep, rolling voice suggested. It was the first time he could think of that Ares had actually called him by name and the way it dripped off his lips was absolutely sinful. He answered softly, trying to keep his eagerness at bay as one of his hands rose to trace along the hand that gripped his face before slowly working up the strong arm. “I think I would like it very much if you did.”

The next thing he knew, the other god had swooped down and captured his lips in a violent kiss. While the aggression of it was expected, just how much it affected him was not. Ares’s lips were rough and demanding, as he licked and bit at Zagreus’ lips demanding entrance that he was instantly granted, his blood stained hand sliding back to fist in thick black hair. Zagreus keened at the pull, his own arms wrapping around Ares’ neck as he tried to move impossibly closer. He’d thought about doing this since the very first time Ares reached out to him and offered his assistance.

Unsurprisingly, Ares tasted of blood and smoke, the spoils of war heavy on his tongue as he ravished the younger god. As the kiss continued, Zagreus found his confidence and bit down on Ares’ bottom lips, harder than he would have with anyone else, pulling it out slightly before releasing it and grinning up at the white haired god. The act earned him a growl that went straight to his cock and the hand in his hair moved to close around his throat. As it did, another gripped his ass, lifting him up off of his feet just before his back was pinned against the stone archway he had walked out of only minutes before. The coldness of it had him gasping and arching into the other man's touch, his legs wrapping around Ares’ waist, careful to keep his burning feet away from the armor.

“Eager aren’t you, Zagreus. Is this perhaps why you have been spoiling me with your offerings?” His breath was hot against Zagreus’ already boiling skin as he spoke just before sinking his teeth into the younger man’s exposed shoulder.

A desperate moan escaped Zagreus as pleasure and pain mixed inside him, his hips bucking uselessly against the armoured hips before him and the iron grip that was kneading his ass through his leggings. “Blood and darkness, it’s, it’s how we show affection in the Underworld. Seemed my only option with how one-sided our interactions usually are.”

Ares shifted from biting to kissing at the wound he’d inflicted, licking at the godlings surprisingly red blood, smearing it along his pale skin. “All the more reason for me to make the most of this time then,” he purred before capturing Zagreus’ lips in another hungry kiss. His hand that had been teasing at the smaller gods plump ass made quick work of his leggings, tearing them apart so that he might access more of the prince’s burning skin.

When Ares’ battle callused fingers brushed against his hole, Zagreus hips jerked again, legs tightening their hold on the others hips as he mewled into the kiss. He could feel Ares’ smile against his lips and the hand around his neck tightened for a moment to pin him in place against the stone. His other hand slipped away from Zagreus’ ass for a moment, the soft tink of the glass vial the god had gifted him catching his attention. And while he couldn’t see what the other man was doing due to his ever demanding lips, he soon realized what had been done when a single, wet finger pressed inside him.

His fingers clawed at the back of Ares neck at the all too swift intrusion, but if anything that only seemed to spur him on further. He wasted no time as his thick finger began to piston into the young god, fingering him open with his blood coated digit. Just as the pain began to subside and Zagreus pressed back into the intrusion, a second finger made its way inside, sending sparks of pain and pleasure through him. He was honestly beginning to have trouble differentiating the two sensations, each one feeding into the pool of heat that filled his loins. It felt like he was going to come in his pants any second, his dick still trapped in the tight fabric, before they had a chance to go any further.

But then he felt his lungs shudder and he pulled back as much as he could from Ares lips, turning his head to the side as a violent coughing fit racked his body, staining his lips with his own blood. He was running out of time. Cursing the fates as he felt the hand on his throat ease up, he turned to find Ares expression serious as he looked over Zagreus’ flushed and shivering form. He’d clearly ruined the mood. Why couldn’t his stupid body hold on for just a little bit longer? “Sorry,” he mumbled, attempting to swallow down the blood in his mouth before offering the other god a crooked smile. “I imagine that isn’t the hottest thing to look at.”

Ares studied him for a moment before sliding his fingers free from Zagreus who couldn’t hold in his whine as he shuddered at the loss. “I take it we are almost out of time.”

Zagreus tried to hide his disappointment as he nodded. “Yes, I am trying to fight it but I can feel it coming.”

“Well, then let us not waste anymore time,” the feral grin had returned and Zagreus watched, breathless for a few reasons, as Ares worked around him to free his cock from his armour. The tip of it glistened an angry red, smeared as it was with pre-come and Zagreus only got to appreciate the sight of it for a moment before Ares was shifting him up over it and pressing inside of him. Zagreus was nowhere near prepared or slick enough for it to be an easy entry and he squeezed his eyes tight, body shuddering at the slow push as he clung desperately to Ares.

After what felt like an eternity, Ares finally came to a stop, balls deep in the young prince who was panting and writhing against him. Both of his hands now gripped Zagreus’ thighs in a bruising grip and when he shifted his hips back against him, he swore he could feel Ares’ cock twitch inside of him. Before he had a chance to beg the other man to continue, Ares began to pull himself free, leaving just the tip inside before he slammed back inside.

Zagreus was sure he would have screamed if he had the lung capacity for it, instead a broken gasp escaped him as his eyes filled with tears. It hurt so bad. It felt so good. He was helpless in the war gods demanding grip, the violent pace of his thrusts sending electric jolts through his body. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate, he’d already felt so close before.

One a particularly hard thrust that had Zagreus’ seeing stars, his pleased gasp descended into another coughing fit. He was nearly at the end of his rope, so close to coming and so close to dying. He honestly wasn’t sure which would happen first. As it was he could no longer really hold his arms and legs up, and he was sure that if it wasn’t for the pillar of stone behind him and Ares’ iron grip, he would have collapsed into the snow by now.

“S-So close,” he hissed as he did his best to grind down against the older god, blood dribbling down his chin.

Ares leaned it to lick up the line of blood, swiping his tongue Zagreus’ lips before he kissed him and murmured against his lips. “Would you allow me the honor of sending you home myself?”

Zagreus’ fuzzy mind took a moment to process what was asked of him and when he nodded in response, Ares’ large hand moved from his ass to wrap around his throat once more. His mind seemed to glaze over as his airways were cut off, and the snapping of the other gods hips into his grew more urgent. Absently, he could feel Ares brush against that sweet spot that had him arching into the press of his hand as he finally came. He thought Ares said something to him then, but he couldn’t make it out due to the overwhelming sound of blood rushing through his ears.

His vision was little more than hazy spots at this point and some part of his brain told him he should be fighting back, fighting to breathe. But he didn’t have the strength to move anymore, nor did he want to. Dying by Ares’ hand like this seemed like an ideal way to end it. After a few more stuttering thrusts, Ares hips slammed in deep and stopped. He buried himself in Zagreus as he came, hand closing completely around his throat, crushing his windpipe and sending Zagreus into blackness then the familiar blood of the Styx.

When Zagreus finally rose from the pool in his home, he was eternally grateful for the secret lounge entrance he’d had the house contractor build. There was no way he could walk past his father right now. His leggings were still torn open in the back, and while his chiton did hide that, the knowledge of it had him fighting back a blush. Rising slowly, he moved along the side of the hall, trying to sneak into the lounge then his room with as few people noticing as possible.

“Welcome back!” Hypnos’ cheery voice rang out. “Looks like those natural… Oh, Oh my.”

Zagreus stared at the other god with wide pleading eyes, holding a finger to his lips. Hypnos grinned and winked at him before reclining back into his usual sleeping position. With a sigh of relief, Zagreus slipped into the sparsely populated lounge then into his room, relieved that Nyx wasn’t in her usual spot beside the doorway. He still wanted a nap, but considering the wetness that was beginning to make its way down his thighs, he decided a bath would have to come first. Besides it would give him a chance to think about how he would handle Ares knowing his secret, and maybe a little time to reflect on the way Ares’ hands had felt on and in him.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough of this ship and I just couldn't help myself. I have an idea for a second part if anyone is interested


End file.
